Hay cosas que no se puede frenar
by StanathanAlways
Summary: Kate Beckett se da cuenta de que realmente esta enamorada de Rick Castle. pero todavía no sabe que él también esta enamorado de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Quedaba siete minutos para las cinco horas. Siete minutos sin asesinato para poder ir a casa. Ha sido un día tranquilo, sin asesinato, poco papeleo y sin Castle cerca molestando.

Beckett estaba en sentada su mesa mirando al reloj, esperando a que esos siete minutos pasasen rápido, hasta que una voz hizo que mirase al ascensor:

- ¿Katherine? ¿Katherine Beckett? – dijo una chica rubia, alta muy guapa.

- ¿Leyre? Cuanto tiempo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estudio medicina forense así que he pensado en hacer algunas prácticas. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Creía que ibas ser abogada.

- No, ya no, ahora soy poli. Y ¿Qué tal estás? ¿y tu hermana?

- Está bien. Es abogada, se ha casado y tiene una niña de dos meses preciosa.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Beckett? – dijo una voz haciendo que Kate mirase al ascensor otra vez.

- ¿Castle? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a invitaros a ti y a los chicos a unas copas pero creo que ya tienes planes.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento. Castle, esta es Leyre.

- Encantada – dijo Leyre.

- Y ¿de qué os conocéis? – dijo Castle.

- Ella es la hermana pequeña de una amiga mía del instituto. Pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y la cuidaba hasta los cinco años.

- Encantado de conocerte Leyre. Oye, eres mayor de edad ¿no?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? Venga, yo invito ¿ Qué me dices Beckett?

- Bueno yo…

- Me apunto – dijo Leyre – Venga Kate, será divertido, así podré contarte todo lo que ha pasado en estos años.

- Bueno porque no.

Castle, Beckett, Leyre, Ryan y Espósito se fueron a un bar que estaba cerca de la comisaria y estuvieron horas charlando.

- Oye ¿ese tal Castle y tu sois novios? – preguntó Leyre a Kate.

- ¿Castle y yo? No, solo somos amigos ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Por la manera en que te mira y tu miras a él, pero estas enamorada de él ¿a que sí?

- Yo… Pues…

- ¡Beckett! Nosotros tres nos vamos, ¿os quedáis o quieres que te lleve? – dio Castle.

- Yo también tengo que irme, mañana empiezo con las prácticas y quiero descansar. ¿Nos vemos mañana Kate?

- ¡Claro!

- Entonces te llevo ¿no? – preguntó nuevamente Castle.

- Si no te importa prefiero ir a casa andando. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Claro.

Kate llegó a casa, se ducho, y se metió en la cama, pero no podía dormir, estuvo todo el rato pensando en la pregunta que le hizo Leyre. Pensó en todos los momentos que pasó con Rick, todos los cafés que le trajo, ¿estaba enamorada de él o es solo un amigo?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Al día siguiente, Kate se despertó y miró su móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje de Esposito "hay nuevo asesinato en la quita avenida. Cuando leas esto vente al escenario del crimen que te estamos esperando". Se quitó el pijama, se duchó, puso una camisa gris clara, sus mejor vaqueros, su tacón y se fue al escenario del crimen.

Cuando volvió a la comisaria, volvió a llamar a Castle, pero él no cogía el móvil.

Beckett se aburría, así que se fue a ver a Lanie mientras esperaba que los chicos volviesen.

- ¡Hola Lanie!

- Hola cariño, ¿que haces aquí? Creía que estarías con el chico escritor inventándote teorías.

- Sabes, me gustaría que dejases de llamarle chico escritor además, todavía no ha venido.

En ese momento apareció Leyre.

- ¡Kate! ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estas?

- Hola Leyre, estoy muy bien.

- ¿Y tu novio que tal? Como habías dicho que se llamaba… ¡As sí! ¡Castle!

- ¿Tu…novio? – preguntó Lanie

- ¡No es mi novio! Es sólo un amigo.

- Cariño, os conocéis desde hace cuatro años, é te sigue a todas partes, yo no me creo que no sientas nada por él, y no me digas que él no siente nada por ti.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Beckett

- Quiero decir que en cuatro años él se habrá documentado lo suficiente para escribir unos diez libros, él no sigue aquí por los libros, si no por ti.

En ese momento, el móvil de Kate sonó.

- Beckett…. ¿Alexis?

- Hola Kate.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

- Yo estoy bien, solo pregunto por mi padre, sé que ayer por la noche estuvo con vosotros pero, todavía no ha vuelto a casa y empiezo a preocuparme.

- Conmigo no está, no ha venido durante todo el día y ayer no volví con él, vino con Ryan y Espósito.

- Sé que estas muy ocupada pero, ¿puedes hacer algo para encontrarle? No sé, rastrear su móvil por ejemplo, estoy muy preocupada. He intentado llamarle al móvil pero no lo coge.

- Haré todo lo que pueda, estamos hablando de tu padre, seguro que estará bien.

- Gracias Kate, si encuentras algo ¿me llamarás?

- Claro que sí, no te preocupes.

Cuando Beckett colgó el móvil, Lanie y Leyre empezaron a "interrogarla"

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Quién era?

- Kate, empiezas a preocuparme, he oído que has hablado sobre Castle ¿le ha pasado algo? Pero di algo – dijo Lanie

- Era Alexis – Kate empezó hablar – ayer Castle, los chicos, Leyre y yo nos fuimos a por unas copas pero, por lo visto, Castle no ha vuelto a casa, ya son más de las tres de la tarde y Alexis está preocupada y me ha pedido que si puedo averiguar sonde puede estar, y so voy hacerlo. Chicas nos vemos luego.

Kate, cuando volvió, vio que los chicos ya habían vuelto de la casa de la víctima, así que fue hablar con ellos.

- ¡Chicos! Ayer por la noche, ¿volvisteis con Castle?

- No, me dijo que prefería ir solo, así que nosotros dos venimos en el mismo coche ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Espósito.

- Me ha llamado Alexis, dice que él no ha vuelto a casa y empieza a preocuparse. Delante del bar, hay unas cámaras ¿puedes pedir las grabaciones por si averiguamos algo.

- Claro – respondió Espósito.

- Gracias, yo voy allí a preguntar si han visto algo. Ryan ¿puedes encargarte del asesinato de Tesha Parks?

- Claro.

- Gracias.

Media hora después, Beckett volvió a la comisaria pero no había encontrado ninguna pista de donde Castle podría estar.

- Espósito, por favor, dime que tienes ya esas grabaciones.

- Todavía no, me han dicho que lo enviaran dentro de cinco minutos.

Beckett empezaba a preocuparse de verdad. No sabía que podía hacer para encontrarle, ya le había llamado unas veinte veces, le había enviado unos cinco mensajes. Si le pasara algo no sabría qué hacer.

Por fin había pasado esos cinco minutos. Los cinco minutos más largos de su vida.

- Beckett, ya tengo las grabaciones. Tienes que verlas.

Por como lo había dicho, Kate empezó a preocuparse todavía más.

En el principio de la grabación, todo iba bien. Habló con los chicos, cuando se fueron, vino un chico y estuvieron hablando durante unos siete minutos. Cuando se fue, estuvo un rato mirando algo en el móvil. Pero de repente, ocurrió algo. Beckett empezó a ponerse nerviosa, a desesperarse, no podía creerse lo que estaba vendo. Cuando ya no veía más a Castle en las grabaciones, empezó a llorar y salió corriendo de la comisaria

- ¡Castle, no!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi familia stanathan, gracias por todo chicas, pero se lo dedico en especial a una chica que aunque no nos conocemos en persona, se ha convertido en una persona muy importante para mí, esta persona es mi siswif, ella fue quien me inspiró en escribir este fic, gracias por apoyarme y por estar siempre ahí.**

CHAPTER 3

- Perdona, quisiera saber si han ingresado a un tal Richard Castle, tiene 44 años, ojos azules, pelo marrón, y le han disparado

Beckett ya había ido a todos los hospitales que había en New York, pero Castle no estaba en ninguno. Eso quiere decir que todavía lo tiene. Le habían disparado, tenía una bala en el hombro, muy cerca del corazón. Beckett no sabía más que hacer, donde buscar. ¿Qué le diría a Alexis? ¿Cómo le iba decir que han secuestrado a su padre y le han disparado? Ella solo tenía a él.

- Lanie, ¿has visto a Beckett? – preguntó Esposito

- No ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

- A ella no, a Castle. Estábamos vendo la grabación de las cámaras que hay delante del bar y vimos que le han disparado a Castle y le han secuestrado y Beckett, al terminar el video se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo y no contesta el móvil. Ya han pasado dos horas y empiezo a preocuparme.

- ¡Dios mío! Estará destrozada. Espo, ¿puedes decir a Gates que no me encuentro bien y que me he ido a casa? Le caigo bien, y creo que soy la única, me dice que soy como su hermana pequeña. Voy a buscar a Kate.

- ¿No me has oído? Kate no coge el móvil y no sabemos dónde está.

- Conozco a Kate y creo que se dónde ha ido.

Beckett se lo contaba todo a Lanie, todo sobre lo que pasaba entre ella y Castle desde hace cuatro años, así que sabe dónde iría Beckett vale recordar todos esos momentos con Castle.

- Kate, cariño, ¿estás bien?

- Lanie, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

- Cuando conociste a Castle, la primera vez que le arrestaste fue aquí, en esta biblioteca, así que me imaginé que vendrías aquí. Esposito me ha contado que ha pasado con Castle. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien.

Lanie la miró como si le preguntase si de verdad estaba bien.

- En realidad no, me escondo. – dijo Beckett

- ¿De quién?

- De Alexis y de Martha, ¿Cómo les voy a decir que le han disparado y secuestrado a su padre, su hijo? No sé cómo lo haré.

- ¿Seguro que es solo por eso? Sabes que poder contarme todo.

- Si le pasa algo… - Kate hizo una pausa y empezó a caer las lágrimas por su mejilla – No sé qué haría.

- No le va pasar nada. Es Castle seguro que estará bien. ¿Por qué no vamos a la comisaría y vemos si averiguamos algo más? Además, Ryan y Espo están preocupados por ti.

Lanie llevó a Kate de vuelta a comisaría pero antes hicieron una parada. Se fueron a hablar con Alexis y Martha.

- ¡Kate! ¡Hola! ¿Has averiguado algo? – dijo Alexis.

Los ojos de Beckett volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Lanie lo vio así que empezó a hablar

- Sí, hemos averiguado algo, ¿podemos pasar?

- Claro, por la cara que tiene Kate no es nada bueno. – dijo Martha.

Kate y Lanie entraron en el loft y sentaron en el sofá. Kate todavía no podía hablar así que Lanie habló por ella de nuevo.

- Alexis, Martha, quiero que sepas que los chicos ahora mismo están en comisaria haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a tu padre. Y Kate, seguro que cuando llegue a comisaria también lo hará.

- Lanie, empiezas a preocuparme, ¿qué le ha pasado a mi padre? No se habrá muerto ¿verdad? Por favor dime que no ha muerto – dijo Alexis mirando a Kate que todavía tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado.

- Eh, tranquila, tu padre no se ha muerto. Los chicos han visto las grabaciones de las cámaras que hay delante del bar y en el principio todo iba bien pero – Lanie dejó de hablar para poder respirar.

- ¿Y qué? Me estas poniendo nerviosa – dijo Martha

- Le han disparado – dijo Beckett por primera vez desde que entró en el loft – le han disparado y una furgoneta negra se lo han llevado. En las grabaciones no se ve bien la matrícula del coche pero hemos podido averiguar cuál es la marca del coche.

- Así que habéis podido averiguar dónde está el coche – dijo Alexis llorando.

- No exactamente – siguió Beckett – Hay más de 100 coches así en New York, así que todavía no sabemos nada. Los chicos están en comisaría intentando averiguar la matricula o si encuentran alguna pista más.

Alexis empezó a desesperarse.

- Alexis, encontraré a tu padre, te lo prometo, haré lo que sea.

Cuando Lanie y Beckett volvieron a comisaria, los chicos vinieron a hablar con ella.

- Beckett, ¿dónde te habías metido? – Dijo Ryan – estábamos preocupados.

- Lo siento chicos, os prometo que no volveré a salir corriendo.

- Más te vale, hemos tenido que decir a Gates que habías ido al escenario del crimen de Tesha Parks por si averiguabas algo.

- Gracias chicos, hablaré con ella.

Y así lo hizo. Beckett se fue al despacho de Gates para contarle lo que había pasado. Al principio no quería que se encargase de eso, por ser un secuestro, pero como le habían disparado pues dejó que Kate siguiera buscando pistas.

Beckett y los chicos empezaron a buscar pistas, pero no encontraba nada, y tampoco se veía la cara del tío que se llevó a Castle.

Cada vez que miraba la silla de Castle, recordaba todas las mañanas que le trajo un café. Cuando ya no sabía más que hacer, Esposito vino y le dio una noticia. Puede que no significaba nada pero eso hizo que tuviera esperanza.

- Beckett, hemos recibido una denuncia de un coche robado, una furgoneta negra y coincide con la marca del coche en el que se llevaron a Castle.

- Mira la matrícula del coche y mira si tiene alguna multa después de que lo robaron, y pide a un especialista si puede hacer que se vea algo de la matrícula del coche que se llevaron a Castle.

- Estoy en ello.

- Gracias.

- De nada, los amigos están para eso.

Beckett había visto las grabaciones unas diez veces más pero no encontraba nada, ni una pista, no podía ver la cara del tío, nada.

Media hora después, Esposito vino con noticias.

- Beckett, hemos podido ver mejor la matrícula del coche del video. Coincide con la matrícula del coche robado. Pero no tiene ninguna multa. Ryan está mirando a ver si averigua dónde puede estar el coche.

- Gracias Espo. Si encuentras algo más me lo dices.

- Claro que sí.

Pasado una hora más Ryan vino con más noticias.

- Hey, Beckett, hemos encontrado el coche.

- ¿Dónde?

- Está en la Amsterdam ave, en una fábrica abandonada, vamos a por él, ¿te vienes?

- Claro que sí.

Cuando llegaron allí encontraron la furgoneta delante. Ryan se fue hablar con los dueños de una casa que había delante de la fábrica por si encontraba algo.

Beckett y Esposito entraron en la fábrica pero no había ni rastro de Castle ni del tío que le secuestró. Pero sí encontraron algo, había mucha sangre, un kit de emergencia y gasas con más sangre.

- Esposito ¿puedes pedir que analicen la sangre? Quiero estar segura de que es la sangre de Castle.

- Claro.

- Ryan ¿has encontrado algo?

- Los dueños de la casa han dicho que no han visto nada pero si han escuchado gritos. Y un nombre, Tyson.


End file.
